Talk:Maeve Donovan
I believe it is likely that Maeve is a neurogenetiist since she was looking at MRIs of Reid's brain. I guess we'll have to wait and see. 28 days 18 hours and 42 minutes until it airs (I have a countdown thing).Suceress (talk) 07:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, let's just wait for some confirmation. UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if this would go under Notes or Trivia, but Donovan was the original surname of the character that became Jason Gideon. It was a tribute to a real life profiler. Also, Maeve's parents were shown in the episode. I don't know if their names were ever stated, but the mother was a geneticist as well but she retired. She had cancer and was consulting with her daughter on some oncology research.Suceress (talk) 07:24, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :I think all the info Hotch gleaned from her parents (their names are already in place) should go in the Maeve Donovan article, probably in Background. About the surname, it's a too common one to be relevant, plus not the first time is used in the show - Mvpl ''TALK'' 15:16, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Alias and other things Didn't she and Reid write to each other under aliases? I can't remember what they were anymore. Anyone know? I know they were like the real names of the people that Sherlock Holmes was based on. Another thing: In God Complex, Reid did not suggest that they should meet. He suggested that he could call her on days other than Sunday. She was afraid of her stalker though. Reid then offered to help her but Maeve declined, saying that she was afraid he would be hurt.Suceress (talk) 13:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Is it Wrong To Be Indifferent? I feel bad for saying this but, I really wasn't all that into Maeve. You know, seeing as how we really didn't get to see the relationship progress. It's not like with Will or Kevin or Beth ( So you don't think I only have problems with female love interests.) Heck, I even didn't mind Austin. I would've liked it to work out between them. But Maeve, she just showed up one episode and that was it. So, although I HATED seeing Reid in pain, I never really made a connection with Maeve as a character or a love interest. AprilBeiFong aka Lyric (talk) 18:50, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, she appeared in four episodes, not just one. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:18, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Unsub-Zero Thanks for adding the info on the book into the description. I'm having a braindead day and couldn't figure out the right way to work it into the text smoothly so I had added it as a note (which you obviously saw). Oh, and sorry about the adding of the links. When I did a search for the name Maeve on the one page I didn't see anywhere that had the name linked so I didn't realize it was linked until you pointed it out. My vision is starting to deteriorate so I can't see the difference in the colors as well anymore. I'm so tired right now I'm probably not even making sense. LOL. Suceress (talk) 03:18, March 8, 2014 (UTC)